1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials having a dyed hydrophilic colloidal layer, and more specifically to silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials having a hydrophilic colloidal layer containing dyestuff(s) which is(are) photochemically inert and at the same time readily decolored and/or dissolved therefrom in photographic process steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often carried out in silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials to color the photographic emulsion layer(s) or other layers for absorption of light in certain wavelength range.
When it is needed to control the spectral composition of light to be incident into the photographic emulsion layer, a coloring layer is provided on a side more distant from the support than the photographic emulsion layer in the photographic light-sensitive material. Such a coloring layer is called a filter layer. When there are plural photographic emulsion layers as in multi-layered color light-sensitive materials, the filter layer may sometimes be positioned between them.
In order to inhibit fading of images caused by that light scattered at passing through the photographic emulsion layer or after permeation of it is reflected on the interface of the emulsion layer and the support, or on the surface of the light-sensitive material on the opposite side of the emulsion layer, and enter the photographic emulsion layer, that is, in order to inhibit halation, it is often carried out to provide a coloring layer either between the photographic emulsion layer and the support or on the surface of the support at the opposite side from the photographic emulsion layer. Such a coloring layer is called an antihalation layer. In multi-layered color light-sensitive materials, antihalation layers are sometimes provided respectively among the layers.
Photographic emulsion layers are sometimes colored to inhibit lowering of image sharpness owing to scattering of light in the photographic emulsion layers (this phenomenon is generally called irradiation).
These layers to be colored are mostly comprising hydrophilic colloid, and thus water soluble dyestuffs are usually contained in the layers for their coloring. These dyestuffs are requested to satisfy the conditions as follows:
(1) they have appropriate spectral absorption in accordance with their use purpose
(2) they are photochemically inert, that is, they do not have bad influence in chemical sense, e.g., lowering of sensitivity, latent image fading or fog on performance of the silver halide photographic emulsion layers
(3) they do not leave harmful coloring on the photographic light-sensitive materials after the photographic process steps by decoloration or dissolution removal during the process steps.
Many efforts by ones skilled in the art have been made to find dyestuffs fulfilling these conditions, and the following dyestuffs are, for example, now known as the results. That is, they include oxonol dyestuffs having pyrazolone a nucleus or barbituric acid necleus as disclosed in U.K. Patent Nos. 506,385, 1,177,429, 1,311,884, 1,338,799, 1,385,371, 1,467,214, 1,433,102 and 1,553,516, Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as J.P. KOKAI) Nos. 48-85130, 49-114420, 55-161233, and 59-111640, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,127, 3,469,985 and 4,078,933, and the like; oxonol dyestuffs having a pyrazolopyridine nucleus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as "J.P. KOKOKU") No. 58-35544; other oxonol dyestuffs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,533,472 and 3,379,533, U.K. Patent No. 1,278,621, and the like; azo dyestuffs disclosed in U.K. Patent Nos. 575,691, 680,631, 599,623, 786,907, 907,125 and 1,045,609, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,326, J.P. KOKAI 59-211043, and the like; azomethine dyestuffs disclosed in J.P. KOKAI Nos. 50-100116 and 54-118247, U.K. Patent Nos. 2,014,598 and 750,031, and the like; anthraquinone dyestuffs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,752; arylidene dyestuffs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,538,009, 2,688,541 and 2,538,008, U.K. Patent Nos. 584,609 and 1,210,252, J.P. KOKAI Nos. 50-40625, 51-3623, 51-10927 and 54-118247, J.P. KOKOKU Nos. 48-3286, and 59-37303, and the like; styryl dyestuffs disclosed in J.P. KOKOKU Nos. 28-3082, 44-16594 and 59-28898 and the like; triarylmethane dyestuffs disclosed in U.K. Patent Nos. 446,583 and 1,335,422 and J.P. KOKAI No. 59-228250 and the like; merocyanine dyestuffs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,075,653, 1,153,341, 1,284,730, 1,475,228 and 1,542,807 and the like; cyanine dyestuffs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,486 and 3,294,539 and the like, and so on.
Among them, oxonol dyestuffs having two pyrazolone nuclei have a property that they are decolored in a developing solution containing a sulfite, and have been used for dyeing light-sensitive materials as useful dyestuffs having only a small bad effects on the photographic emulsions.
However, some of dyestuffs belonging to this category have drawbacks that even though they have only a small influence on the photographic emulsions themselves, they, on the spectrally sensitized emulsions, spectrally sensitize them in unnecessary region or cause lowering of sensitivity surmised to be due to desorption of the sensitizing dyes. Further, though this type of dyestuffs whose methine chain was made longer come to absorb light of long wavelength, such dyestuffs have a drawback that they are unstable in aqueous solutions or in photographic light-sensitive materials.
On the other hand, oxonol dyestuffs having two pyrazolopyridine nuclei have drawbacks that they have bad effects on photographic emulsions or cause sensitivity lowering of spectrally sensitized emulsions, though they may absorb light in long wavelength.
Further, in some of rapid development processes which have recently come to be carried out, some of water soluble dyestuffs for coloring purpose remain in the photographic light-sensitive materials after the processes. It is proposed in order to solve the problem to use a dyestuff having high reactivity with sulfite ion, but such a method has a drawback that the dyestuff is not fully stable in the photographic film and lowered in concentration with time lapse, and thus the desired photographic effects cannot be obtained.